Gemelos
by Milimoni
Summary: Qué pasaría si un vampiro tuviera un gemelo que fuera licántropo? Eso es lo que a mi mente enferma se le ha ocurrido y ha hecho que Jasper tenga un hermano gemelo licántropo...Cómo reaccionará el resto de la familia? Cómo lo hará Alice? Cómo lo hará él?


GEMELOS

Introducci n:

No est en nuestra naturaleza dormir, por lo que esto no pudo haber sido un sue o.

Un recuerdo?... No lo creo. Porque los humanos no son de f cil acceso, y los de mi vida actual, no son olvidados as de pronto.

Qu fue lo que me sucedi ?

Sucedi realmente o s lo lo so despierto?

Si me pas realmente, Alice, mi amiga y compa era, deb a recordarlo tambi n, pero cuando le pregunt , me mir como si hubiera enloquecido... Bueno, tal vez lo hice, y a n no me recupero.

Aquel golpe debe haber sido realmente colosal...

ste ser el ltimo intento de entender lo que me ocurri , si no logro aclararme, lo dejar ; tal y como lo har a con un mal sue o...

Cap tulo N 1: El Comienzo

Dentro de mi actual familia, con el que mejor me llevo es con Emmett. Es dif cil no hacerlo, porque es un tipo positivo. Nada lo hace sentir mal. Y si algo no sale de la manera que l piensa, s lo sonr e y vuelve a intentarlo... Eso, con mi habilidad, se acopla muy bien.

Dentro de lo que nos gusta hacer, est n nuestras competencias, y entre ellas, nuestras luchas, donde las dos ltimas, las hab a ganado yo.

Por eso, l me pidi la revancha aquella tarde.

Elegimos a Edward como rbitro, porque Emmett insist a que yo hac a trampa.

C mo podr a hacerla, si estaba casi toda la familia mirando?... Esme, Bella, Rosalie y Alice.

Todo empez bien. Al menos, para m . Cuando, de pronto, Emmett me pill desprevenido. Me tom por los hombros y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que estaba tirado sobre el suelo...

Ah comienza esta historia.

Todos nos dimos vuelta cuando escuchamos una risa, que proven a de detr s de unos arbustos...

- Eso me gust dijo una voz, a n riendo . Por fin, alguien que te baje los humos de la cabeza, Jasper.

Me incorpor de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre. Quien quiera que fuera, era alguien que me conoc a.

- Qui n es? pregunt , tratando de ajustar mi vista a la oscuridad producida por aquellas ramas.

Alice se hab a quedado de pie con una expresi n extra a en su rostro.

- Hermano, acaso ya no me recuerdas?

Hermano?... Ni siquiera Peter me llamaba as .

- Qui n eres? volv a preguntar.

Entonces, vimos una figura que avanzaba hacia nosotros, y todos quedamos inm viles, sin siquiera respirar.

El que hablaba era alguien que se expresaba, se mov a y se ve a exactamente como yo... Era como estarme reflejando en un espejo.

- Soy yo, Jasper me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa , tu hermano, William... William Whitlock.

Cap tulo N 2: Esto no puede ser

Mi hermano? Yo ten a un hermano? Un hermano gemelo? William?...

No. Deb a estar so ando.

Luch contra lo desagradable que es rebuscar entre mis recuerdos humanos, alguna idea, alg n recuerdo, algo sobre si era cierto lo que me dec a.

No encontr nada, absolutamente nada.

Entonces, repar en sus ojos... eran azules.

- Yo no tengo ning n hermano William, y si lo hubiera tenido, ya estar a muerto le espet .

- No necesariamente, Jasper despu s de un segundo de sorpresa, regres a su sonrisa de suficiencia . De lo contrario, t tambi n lo estar as... y al contrario, veo que gozas de muy buena salud.

Mi vista perif rica recorri a todos los que se encontraban ah , y ten an en sus rostros varias emociones, desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad.

- Entonces, explica c mo puedes estar a n vivo le desafi .

Se ri abiertamente para decirme:

- No. Eso tendr s que descubrirlo t ... Me cost mucho encontrarte y es justo que, al menos, t te esfuerces para contestar esa pregunta... No te preocupes, no me alejar mucho, y cuando creas tener la respuesta, s lo ll mame, yo vendr .

Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde hab a llegado.

El primero en hablar fue Emmett...

- Qu fue todo eso? pregunt .

- No s contest confundido y mir a Alice ... No lo viste venir?

- No respondi algo disgustada, con un moh n encantador . Ni siquiera lo veo ahora.

- Tampoco yo repuso Edward . Es como Bella. No escucho sus pensamientos.

- Pero, todos lo vimos intervino Esme . Era id ntico a ti.

- Casi susurr .

No pod a sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos y el color de ellos: azules.

Cap tulo N 3: Removiendo el pasado

Despu s de eso, todos entramos a la casa.

En cuanto entr , me dirig a un sill n donde me sent , y me qued ah , pensando. Tratando de dilucidar qui n era realmente ese personaje; para lo que me puse a escarbar en aquellos recuerdos brumosos y desagradables de investigar, que eran los humanos. Que en todo aquel tiempo se hab an ido borrando, hasta casi desaparecer.

Lo nico que conservaba de Jasper Whitlock, era lo que hab a sucedido despu s de enlistarme en el ej rcito. Mas, yo sab a que antes deb a haber tenido una vida, una familia... de la que no recordaba nada.

Me esforc en vano. Hasta que escuch :

- Jazz, ya va a llegar Carlisle y seguro que con l sabremos lo que sucede.

Era Alice, mi estrella brillante en una noche oscura sin Luna.

Intent sonre rle, por respuesta.

Como ella hab a dicho, Carlisle lleg poco despu s, y entre todos le contamos lo que hab a pasado.

Entonces, me pregunt :

- Jazz, est s seguro de no haber tenido un hermano?

- No puedo estar seguro le contest . Toda esa parte de mi vida humana, no est clara... Pero, si eso fuera cierto, c mo ha sobrevivido hasta hoy?... Si le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a m , hablo del hecho de ser transformado, se notar a en sus ojos, su piel, pero l es humano... l deber a estar muerto.

- Jazz, no es necesario me record Carlisle . Todos sabemos que no s lo hay vampiros en este mundo...

Cap tulo N 4: Seres Mitol gicos

Claro que yo sab a que no s lo hab amos vampiros... Pero, cu ntos seres con posibilidad de la inmortalidad?

- M s seres mitol gicos? pregunt Bella.

- S confirm l.

- Carlisle intervine yo , alguno de nosotros hubiera notado algo.

- Bueno, Alice no pudo verlo y Edward no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos...

- Un fantasma? ironic O fue abducido por extraterrestres?

- Podr a ser me contest .

- Hay otra posibilidad dijo Edward , aunque ser a extra o.

Todos nos dimos vuelta a mirarlo, y l continu ...

- Recuerdas lo que me contaste de los hombres-lobo? Me refiero a los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna... Los que han sido diezmados por los Vulturis.

Carlisle lo analiz por un momento...

- S dijo finalmente , tienes raz n. Cabe la posibilidad. Ellos conservan todas las caracter sticas humanas, hasta las noches de Luna llena... Pero, ellos est n principalmente en Europa. Nunca hemos sabido de hombres-lobo por ac . Fuera de los quileutes, que como dijo Aro, son metamorfos.

- Por favor, pong monos serios ped . Quieren decir que el hombre que se me parece, es un hombre-lobo?

- Podr a ser confirm Edward.

- Claro que si eso fuera cierto continu Carlisle tenemos que averiguar si es realmente tu hermano.

- Con una prueba de ADN? pregunt con el tono m s ir nico que pude encontrar.

- Se podr a hacer me contest Carlisle, sin quitar su tono sereno . S lo que eso es algo que debes decidir t .

Cap tulo N 5: Historia de Terror

Despu s que Carlisle me dijo eso, todos regresaron a hacer sus cosas. S lo yo me qued sentado donde estaba, y Alice se me acerc ...

- Jazz me dijo , est s bien?

- Confundido, pero bien contest tratando de quitar esa mirada preocupada de sus ojos . Lo que dice Carlisle tiene sentido, pero...

- Por qu no vas y tratas de encontrarlo? Intenta que te explique lo que quieres saber... Recuerda que te dijo que s lo ten as que llamarlo.

Nunca he podido entender porqu ella me ama. Lo nico que s , es que lo hace. Y eso es algo por lo que agradezco todos los d as.

Me acerqu a darle un besito, y sal dispuesto a seguir su consejo.

Entr al enramado y poco m s all me encontr con un peque o claro, donde comenc a llamarlo...

- Bien, aqu estoy!... Sale una vez de tu escondrijo!... Quiero aclarar todo esto de una buena vez!...

Pero no contestaba, a pesar de que estaba seguro que me escuchaba. As decid cambiar la t ctica...

- William!... William!... Soy Jasper!... Quiero hablar contigo!

Despu s de decir esto ltimo...

- Vaya, qu r pido! exclam a mi espalda y yo me di vuelta para enfrentarlo C mo es que lo supiste tan pronto?

- Yo a n no s nada rebat . Tengo algunas hip tesis, pero quiero saber, primero, porqu no me acuerdo de ti.

Sonri .

- Bueno, no es tan extra o... La ltima vez que nos vimos, ten amos... Diez?... No, once a os.

Yo intentaba recordar algo sin resultado.

- Siempre fuiste el m s apegado a nuestros padres... Yo quer a recorrer el mundo, pero no quisiste acompa arme cuando te lo ped ... A n no lo recuerdas? me pregunt y s lo pude negarme ... Vaya dijo en tono decepcionado . Bueno, te contar que cumpl con mis expectativas. Recorr gran parte de nuestro mundo hizo resaltar sus ltimas palabras, con una manifiesta segunda intenci n.

- Estuviste en Europa no lo pregunt , sino que lo afirm . Necesitaba confirmarlo.

- S ... Gran sitio. Fue ah que mi vida cambi ... Pero, no quiero adelantarme tanto, ya que estoy seguro que debes saber de lo que estoy hablando no mov un m sculo, para que no se diera cuenta de la repulsi n que sent a . Estoy seguro que quieres escuchar toda la historia... Antes de los 15, ya conoc a gran parte de Am rica, por lo que pens en regresar. Lo nico que aqu , los vientos de guerra no eran muy auspiciosos y decid esperar. Cuando la guerra termin , resolv que ya pod a hacerlo... Cuando reci n hab a cruzado la frontera, me encontr con un hombre que me miraba extra ado y que, poco despu s, me llam Jasper . Despu s de explicarle que era tu hermano, le pregunt por ti, y me cont que hab as desaparecido en Galveston, en 1861, y que no se hab a vuelto a saber de ti... Me puse triste, porque albergaba la esperanza que tu amor por la casa y nuestros padres, te hubieran hecho quedarte, libr ndote de la guerra... Regres a donde viv amos, pero no quedaba nada, asique decid que cruzar a el Atl ntico, ya que nada me ataba a este lado del mar... Un par de a os despu s, cuando recorr a el norte de Francia, tuve un encuentro que, en ese momento pens , era poco afortunado... sonri Un animal que me atac , pero que huy al escuchar disparos... Yo, medio muerto, tambi n me asust y fui a esconderme entre unos arbustos. Los cazadores pasaron sin notar mi presencia... Cuando ya se hab an ido, revis mis heridas. Ten a una en una pierna y dos en el brazo. Todas sangraban bastante y pens que morir a antes del amanecer. Pero, no sucedi . Al contario, las heridas hab an dejado de sangrar y comenzaban a cicatrizar. En un par de jornadas, pude ponerme en pie y seguir mi camino... Algunos d as despu s, no s cu ntos, comenc a sentirme enfermo, por lo que me detuve temprano. En cuanto oscureci , me vinieron unos dolores enloquecedores y cre desmayarme... Pero, cuando despert en la ma ana, me sent a perfectamente... As , segu mi camino... De vez en cuando, me volv a a suceder, pero en la ma ana, ya estaba bien... Poco a poco, me di cuenta que aquellos dolores ten an que ver con la Luna, y al tiempo supe que ya no era el mismo... Claro que con esto ltimo, tambi n me enter que lo que yo era, estaba siendo perseguido por los que eran mis enemigos naturales... o sea, vampiros su mirada intentaba traspasarme, pero me negu a demostrar cualquier sentimiento ... Un viejo, antes de morir, me recomend regresar a Am rica, que aqu no me buscar an si yo sab a actuar con cautela... As volv ... Aprend a ocultarme cuando era necesario, hasta que hace algunos meses, una chica en Florida, me confundi contigo... Despu s de eso, comenc a buscarte... No ha sido f cil, pero finalmente te encontr ... Te prometo que en un principio, cre que de alguna manera te hab a pasado como a m ... que tambi n fueras como yo... Nunca me imagin que eras un... vampiro se podr a decir que escupi la palabra.

- Un Hijo de la Luna? pregunt cuando pude articular algo.

- S me confirm .

- No te creo... No creo que seas mi hermano... Yo nunca tuve hermanos.

- Jasper, m ranos. Somos iguales.

- No! exclame Nunca, me oyes? Nunca tuve hermanos!

- No cre que me fueras a aceptar a la primera, pero nunca pens que fueras a ser tan obstinado... Acaso no nos ves?

Un gru ido sali de mi pecho, mientras mi labio superior se retrajo para mostrar mis dientes.

- De acuerdo me dijo, encogi ndose de hombros . Me ir , pero no me alejar demasiado... Cuando lo hayas asimilado, ll mame.

Dio media vuelta, y se alej .

Cap tulo N 6: Aceptando... la verdad?

Me qued ah parado no s cu nto tiempo, hasta que sent una voz a mi espalda que me sobresalt , a pesar de ser hermosa y c lida...

- Jazz? era Alice Qu pasa? Est s bien?

Me di vuelta r pido y vi sus ojos preocupados sobre m ...

- Alice sali casi en un susurro de mi boca . S , no te preocupes trat de calmarla.

- Lo encontraste? me pregunt .

- S ... Y habl con l... Pero, no creo en lo que me dijo... luego sise No puede ser cierto!

- Qu te dijo?

- Que ramos hermanos... contest sin querer decir m s. En cierta forma, me sent a avergonzado de aceptar lo que l me dec a.

Ella se acerc m s a m para abrazarme, sin decir nada, pero mir ndome como esperando que completara aquella frase.

As comenc a susurrar lo m s bajo que pude...

- Es un... hombre-lobo. Fue infectado en Europa y perseguido all . Por eso, cruz el oc ano, escapando... Alguien lo confundi conmigo y supo que yo tambi n estaba vivo y vino busc ndome.

Entonces, apoy su cabeza en mi pecho y me estrech m s.

Nos quedamos ah abrazados hasta que se hizo de noche y ella me dijo:

- Volvamos a casa.

- No puedo le contest .

- Por qu ?

- Si l tiene raz n y es mi hermano...

No pod a terminar la frase. Me sent a m s que mal con toda esa historia. Me negaba a creerla, pero en caso que fuera cierta, c mo pod a regresar con el resto?

- Jasper, son nuestra familia... Ellos no te van a juzgar, ni te van a hacer a un lado por algo que escapa de tus manos... Ven, vamos me dijo, tomando mi mano y llev ndome hasta la casa.

La forma en que ella ve todo, me hace amarla a n m s... Alice no es de las personas que se ahogan en un vaso de agua.

Cap tulo N 7: La familia... mi familia

Al entrar, casi todos estaban en la sala.

Edward y Bella en el piano... l tocaba, mientras ella lo miraba.

Emmett miraba un partido de beisbol en el plasma.

Rosalie y Esme conversaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

Fue esta ltima la que nos dijo:

- Que bueno que regresaron, nos ten an preocupados.

- Fueron de caza? pregunt Emmett, apagando el televisor. El partido no deb a ser muy bueno.

- No contest Alice . S lo salimos a dar un paseo.

Quien levant la vista en ese momento, fue Edward. Aunque no alcanc a ver si ella se hab a percatado de eso.

- Jazz, est s bien? pregunt Emmett.

Bueno, la verdad era que deb a tener una expresi n en mi cara, reflejo de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, y que Edward deb a estar escuchando sin problema.

- Eh?... S tartamude ... Alice, me acompa as?

Yo quer a huir de ah , y eso me hac a sentir mal. No iba con mi personalidad arrancar de lo que fuera, pero esta situaci n me estaba sobrepasando.

Intentaba no pensar en la conversaci n que hab a sostenido con William, pero estaba seguro de que ten a poco xito, dados los sentimientos que percib a de Edward.

No s si habr sido esa la raz n por la que Alice dijo:

- Jazz, es mejor decirles a todos lo que ocurre no pude contestar m s que con un asentimiento. Entonces, ella llam Carlisle?

En d cimas de segundo, l ya se encontraba con nosotros...

- Alguna novedad? le pregunt a ella.

- S . Jazz habl con William.

- Y qu te dijo? me pregunt .

Yo lo mir por un largo minuto y todos esperaron a que contestara, aunque Emmett hab a empezado a impacientarse...

- Seg n l, insiste en que es mi hermano. Que se fue de la casa cuando ten amos once a os... hice una pausa, ya que estaba consciente que no era eso lo que me estaba preguntando, pero me sent a incapaz de pronunciar las palabras, as que trat de que ellos mismos sacaran sus propias conclusiones ... Despu s de la guerra, viaj a Europa...

Me cort ah , al escuchar un jadeo... hab a sido Rosalie. Y una serie de sentimientos llenaron la habitaci n: enojo, sorpresa, compasi n, incredulidad, resentimiento y culpabilidad. sta ltima, era m a.

Alice segu a a mi lado, abrazada a mi brazo. Mientras, yo estaba con los ojos fijos en el piso, sintiendo las miradas de todos los dem s, puestas en m .

Cuando escuch ...

- Jasper era Carlisle , qu te sucede? No tienes porqu sentirte mal por lo que est pasando.

- l dice que es mi hermano y es... esa aberraci n ... No lo comprendo.

- Por lo que me han dicho, l debiera ser tu hermano, Jazz... No habr a otra explicaci n para las similitudes... Ahora, sabes qu es lo que se propone? Qu es lo que quiere?... Quiere saber de ti solamente o algo m s?... Porque si s lo quer a saber de ti, ahora que ya lo consigui , se ir ; pero si su intenci n es otra...

Carlisle ten a raz n, pero para contestar a todas esas preguntas, primero ten a que aceptar que l era mi hermano, y eso era lo que me era imposible...

- Jasper habl Emmett , no importa qui n sea ese William. T vas a seguir siendo parte de nuestra familia. Que eso no te preocupe.

- Emmett tiene raz n intervino Edward . T eres nuestro hermano, y eso no lo va a variar alguien a quien no ves desde los once a os.

Entonces, Esme se acerc y se aferr a mi otro brazo, mientras Carlisle me dec a:

- No te vamos a dar la espalda ahora. Recuerda que siempre contar s con nuestro apoyo y me puso su mano en mi hombro, como para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir.

Para qu quer a un hermano, si ten a una gran compa era, un padre, una madre y cuatro hermanos que me quer an?

Pero, Carlisle ten a raz n. Deb a averiguar las intenciones de William, al haber aparecido as de improviso en mi vida.

Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, me hubiera conformado con saber que estaba vivo y que estaba bien con los suyos, y me hubiera ido, dej ndolo en paz.

Cap tulo N 8: Por qu ?

Aquella noche no ten a deseos de seguir investigando m s sobre el asunto. As que, con Alice, s lo fuimos a nuestra habitaci n.

El encontrarme all con ella, s lo ser a comparable al humano que hubiera estado caminando por d as en un desierto, sin agua ni comida, y que llegara a un oasis... Ella era mi oasis.

Cuando amaneci , ella corri al armario. Aquello era rutina diaria, pero a pesar del tiempo, a n segu a sacando una sonrisa a mis labios.

- Hoy vamos a ir en consonancia me dijo con su voz exuberante de alegr a.

Ella siempre ha sido feliz, eligiendo lo que visto a diario, y eso es algo que agradezco. Ya que de esa forma retribuyo un poco del amor que siente por m .

Nos vestimos y bajamos.

Fue s lo llegar al primer piso y que record lo que deb a hacer... Buscar a William y averiguar qu se propon a.

Me hubiera gustado que Edward hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos, o al menos, que Alice hubiera podido ver lo que suceder a con l en el futuro... Pero, ninguno de los dos me pod a ayudar... esta vez estar a solo.

Me acerqu a Alice para darle un besito, y despu s ella me sonri , llen ndome de una calidez dif cil de explicar.

Sal con direcci n al enramado y luego al peque o claro.

- Ya regres ! grit Ahora, ya podemos hablar!

- O sea, que has aceptado que somos hermanos me contest desde una rama baja, de un rbol cercano, donde estaba sentado.

- A n no lo acepto dije , porque si eso fuera cierto... Qu haces ac ? Por qu no te conformaste con verme bien y luego te fuiste? Qu quieres?

- Hace m s de 150 a os que no te ve a... Me puedes culpar de haberte buscado? Haber querido hablar contigo?

- Te das cuenta que ahora ya no somos hermanos (si alguna vez lo fuimos) y que somos enemigos naturales?

- Jasper, primero, somos hermanos... Al parecer, es cierto que no recuerdas nada de m se notaba frustrado . Por eso te voy a decir que yo no soy imprudente... Cuando aquella chica en Florida, me llam Jasper Hale, me sorprend que hubieras cambiado tu apellido. El nuestro... Luego, cuando llegu al pueblo, me inform que el nico Jasper que viv a por esta zona, se llamaba Cullen. Pero, segu las indicaciones que me dieron y te vi, comprobando que era cierto que estabas vivo, aunque volv a sorprenderme porque me percat de lo que eras... Tuve la intenci n de irme, pero algo me hizo quedarme... Hace un par de semanas, te segu cuando fuiste de caza y qued estupefacto cuando me di cuenta que te alimentas de animales... En Europa se corr a un rumor, sobre un vampiro que hab a tenido esa idea, pero que luego hab a desparecido... Ahora, te ve a a ti en eso... No eres como los dem s de tu especie. Eso me anim a tratar de hablarte, y creo no haberme equivocado, porque de lo contrario cuando te dije que era, me hubieras atacado. Cosa que no hiciste.

- De acuerdo, no te ataqu ... Qu bueno! satiric sa es la raz n por la que ahora tengo que soportarte?

- Lo que pasa, es que yo tambi n soy un bicho raro entre mi gente... En general, a nosotros nos gusta estar solos, no vivimos en comunidades, en grupos o, al menos, en parejas... Pero, yo me siento m s c modo con alguien m s sonri , se podr a decir, con tristeza ... Soy un hombre-lobo sociable ri sin ganas . El viejo que me recomend regresar a Am rica, fue mi ltimo compa ero. Despu s he debido vagar solo, y no me gusta.

- Y qu puedo hacer yo? Acaso piensas que yo podr a irme contigo?... Yo tengo aqu a mi familia, a los que no voy a abandonar...

- Vaya! me interrumpi O sea que prefieres a unos extra os antes que a tu propio hermano.

- Al que no veo, desde que ten a once a os! exclam .

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio.

- Bueno, por lo menos, est s aceptando que somos hermanos.

- Yo no estoy aceptando nada... S lo que si fuera cierta la historia que cuentas, yo no te hubiera visto demasiado tiempo.

- Jasper, son m s de 150 a os... Muchas veces he pensado que no deber a haberme ido como lo hice. Pero lo hecho, hecho est . Ya no hay vuelta atr s. Ahora, s lo quiero intentar recuperar algo de aquella vida.

- Lo siento, William dije y me di media vuelta, para regresar a la casa.

- Espera! exclam , para a adir Por qu te niegas?... Te dije que yo no era imprudente... Tambi n conozco que ustedes tienen tratos con... dud un poco algo muy parecido a lo que soy yo...

- Si te refieres a los quileutes, ellos no son hombres-lobo, son metamorfos. No son nuestros enemigos naturales, como t .

- Pero, yo soy tu hermano.

- Lo siento volv a repetir, y retom el camino a casa.

Cap tulo N 9: Alice

Me acerqu a la casa, pero no entr . Supon a que Edward deb a haber escuchado toda esa conversaci n, a trav s de m ; y algo me dec a que no pasar a mucho tiempo, que se me uniera Alice.

En ninguna de las dos, me equivoqu .

Apenas estuve solo como 15 minutos, pensando en todo aquello...

Carlisle ten a raz n, William deb a ser mi hermano, que por alguna extra a raz n no lo recordaba, pero seguir neg ndolo era una estupidez.

Mas, el hecho de que fuera mi hermano, lo autorizaba a llegar a tratar de introducirse en mi vida?... No lo cre a, era imposible. Yo ten a una vida hecha, con una familia a la que quer a y me quer a.

Cuando Alice lleg conmigo, s lo se par a mi lado, y poco despu s le pregunt :

- Y ahora, qu va a pasar?

- Sabes que por mientras no decidas algo, yo no podr ver nada... Que si lo que decidas, incluye a William, tampoco ver mucho... y si l decide algo, tampoco podr darte una respuesta.

Tom su mano, porque en realidad, necesitaba su apoyo. Y poco despu s...

- Tengo la impresi n que l tiene raz n y somos hermanos. Pero, por qu le pas eso?

- Jazz, ser a como preguntar porqu te transformaron a ti... suspir No importa qu decidas, todos te apoyaremos. Todos te queremos.

Me acerc para posar sus labios en los m os, en un besito sutil; que hizo que mis pensamientos se desviar n del rumbo que hab an tomado.

As me puse a pensar en ella...

Alice es mi chispa de luz, en la oscuridad m s profunda. La palabra de apoyo incondicional a lo que fuera que me pasara, ven a de ella. Nunca me juzgaba. Yo sab a que con ella siempre contar a.

Siempre me ha gustado verla feliz, ya que lo desborda e inunda todo a su alrededor. Adem s que es tan f cil que ella se sienta as .

Junto a esa felicidad y optimismo que contagia, tambi n es capaz de ponerse seria y comprender a qui n est con ella. Si bien mi habilidad me hace perceptivo a las emociones, en ella eso es instintivo. Me mira y sabe lo que necesito. Una palabra, una sonrisa, o una caricia. Hasta su sola presencia. Lo que no ve, lo intuye.

Si mi coraz n latiera, ser a por ella. Si necesitara respirar, ella ser a mi ox geno. Si pudiera dormir, en mi sue o m s dulce ella estar a presente.

El resto de mi familia no logra comprenderme. S que lo aceptan, pero mi amor hacia ella, es diferente. Seg n Edward, yo soy adicto a Alice, a su forma de ser... Tal vez tenga raz n, pero esto se podr a justificar en el hecho que cuando ella me encontr , yo ten a una existencia vac a. Nada me confortaba. Mi vida despu s que me transformaron, hab a sido de constantes batallas, y no s lo por territorios. Sino que las que ten a que librar conmigo mismo, para alimentarme.

Fue despu s de conocer a Alice que aquel calvario, en que se hab a convertido mi existencia, cambi .

Ten a tanto que agradecerle, tanto porque amarla, tanto por lo que quer a hacerla feliz; que no me alcanzar a el tiempo, aunque ste fuera eterno.

Cuando ya hab a pasado una gran cantidad de horas, regresamos a la casa.

Cap tulo N 10: Decisiones

Deb a tomar una decisi n con respecto a William. Lo sab a, pero por m s vuelta que le daba al asunto en mi cabeza, no lograba tomar una definitiva.

Lo mejor fue que nadie de mi familia quiso influir en ello.

Si bien Edward deb a estar al tanto de lo que pensaba, nunca hizo comentario alguno sobre los mismos.

As , pasaron cuatro d as, y sucedi algo para lo que, en verdad, no estaba preparado, ya que no pude preverlo, ni en mi peor pesadilla, el preludio de otra a n m s infame.

Aquel d a, est bamos todos en la casa, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Todos nos dimos vuelta a mirar a Alice o a Edward, ya que ninguno de los dos hab a anunciado la llegada de alg n visitante...

- Qu sucede? pregunt Carlisle a Edward.

- No s contest el aludido . No escucho a nadie.

Volvieron a golpear.

- Jazz me dijo, entonces Alice , si es como dice Ed, te deben buscar a ti.

Reci n en ese momento me di cuenta de qui n deb a tratarse.

Juro que no quer a abrir, pero todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre m .

As , me encamin a la entrada, y abr .

Alice hab a tenido raz n, ah estaba William...

- Hola, Jasper me salud como si nada . Te estuve esperando, y al ver que demorabas, vine a saber de ti.

- Ya te dije que lo que pretendes es una locura... Si por m s de 150 a os pudiste estar solo, podr s hacerlo por 150 a os m s... Ahora, vete y d jame tranquilo contest con tono plano.

- Irme? Ser as capaz de echar a tu hermano?

- No s lo soy capaz, sino que lo hago... Vete! le exig .

De pronto, sonri y sus ojos brillaron...

- Acaso no me vas a presentar a los que est n contigo? A n sigues teniendo los modales de un campesino.

No sab a a qu ven a todo eso, por lo que volv a insistir.

- Si sigues por ac el pr ximo minuto, voy a terminar recordando que somos enemigos naturales lo amenac arrastrando cada palabra, pero aquello ni hizo mella en l.

- Se te olvida que no soy imprudente?... S que no me har as da o.

Por respuesta s lo gru . S , lo har a... Ya no era ning n ni o, mi vida posterior a la transformaci n me hab a ense ado mucho. No estaba muy seguro de c mo habr a sido antes, pero ahora por supuesto que podr a recordar la relaci n que hay entre vampiros y lic ntropos... De hecho lo hubiera concretado, si no hubiera visto que su sonrisa se hizo m s amplia, y sent que alguien tocaba mi hombro por la espalda...

- Jasper, d jalo entrar y podremos conversar m s c modos, sin necesidad de ofuscarnos era Carlisle que con la calma que transmit a, logr tranquilizarme.

- Bueno, al menos te has unido a un aquelarre que conoce de buenos modales y como yo no me mov a ... Me vas a dejar pasar?

Carlisle hizo un asentimiento y muy a mi pesar, le di la pasada. Algo me dec a que nos est bamos incorporando en su juego, fuera cual fuera.

William entr con gesto insolente, y mir a toda mi familia, que lo observaba con desconfianza, principiando por m mismo.

Fui a pararme al lado de Alice, mientras Carlisle dec a:

- Bueno, t debes ser William, el hermano de Jasper.

- S confirm . La verdad es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos ve amos, que nunca pens que l siguiera vivo.

- l hace algunos a os que est con nosotros... Pero, perm teme presentarte al resto de la familia... a la palabra empleada por Carlisle, William entrecerr los ojos l es Edward y su esposa, Bella; por all est n Rosalie y Emmett... Ella es Esme y qui n est con Jasper, es Alice. Mi nombre es Carlisle.

- Buend a salud en forma general, torciendo la sonrisa. Yo segu a desconfiando de l.

- Jasper nos cont que viviste un tiempo en Europa.

- S , pero me vi obligado a regresar hace unos a os... All escuch de un vampiro que hab a variado su dieta, al igual que ustedes. Claro que siempre lo consider un cuento.

Carlisle sonri , algo avergonzado.

- Bueno, no. No era un cuento y muy probable que se hayan referido a m . Hace un tiempo estuve recorriendo Europa, antes de venir a Am rica.

- Es un honor, entonces, conocerte.

Aquellas palabras me sonaron vac as, ya que no era nada que sintiera en verdad.

- No, nada de honores. Aqu s lo somos nosotros, tal y como somos hizo una pausa larga, pero William no la aprovech para nada ... Pero, cu ntanos, a qu se debe tu visita? Podemos hacer algo por ti?

- La verdad, que s sonri ampliamente, como si fuera sa la pregunta que estaba esperando . Yo hab a hablado con Jasper. A l le expliqu lo que suced a, pero primero me ha costado mucho hacerle entender que somos hermanos; y ahora, que volvamos a estar juntos, como cuando ramos ni os.

- Pero, te dar s cuenta que sa es una decisi n que s lo puede tomar l.

- l es mi hermano, y por eso creo tener el derecho de que estemos juntos.

En ese momento, por sus palabras, todos entendimos como si l creyera que era mi familia la que no me permit a estar con l, hasta yo ca en su juego.

- William dijo Carlisle , nadie ac lo retiene contra su voluntad. l es libre de hacer lo que dicte su conciencia...

- Y eso es quedarme aqu lo interrump , para que le quedara claro que era yo qui n no quer a estar con l.

- Oh, vaya! dijo simulando una gran contrariedad Por favor, disculpen mi error. Es que me resulta dif cil de creer que mi propio hermano, me d la espalda.

- Adem s, fuera de que yo aqu tengo mis propios hermanos continu , tambi n tengo a Alice, y no necesito m s la estrech .

En ese momento, William reci n se percat de mi uni n con ella. Nunca deber a haberla mencionado en esa conversaci n.

Por un minuto, mir un punto en el piso, pensando. Hasta que dijo:

- Ya veo se puso de pie . He cometido un terrible error. Por favor, disc lpenme.

- No te preocupes contest Carlisle, y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir, se dio vuelta...

- Un gusto haberlos conocido dijo dirigi ndose a todos y luego a m . Jazz, me permitir as unas palabras a solas?

Cre que s lo se despedir a, por lo que sal con l, pero cuando nos hab amos alejado lo suficiente como para que el resto no escuchara...

- Jasper, no creas que me ir ... Una vez lo hice y no me alcanzar mi vida para arrepentirme. No lo volver a hacer... Aunque no lo creas, te necesito, y te recuperar dio media vuelta y se alej r pidamente.

No reaccion por un buen rato... l seguir a en mi vida.

Cap tulo N 11: Esto no tiene nombre

Por una semana me fue imposible bajar la guardia.

A cada segundo, esperaba que William reapareciera, pero no lo hizo. Como ser que, un mes despu s, llegu a pensar que lo hab a reconsiderado y se hab a ido.

As , con Edward y Emmett, planeamos una salida de caza, aprovechando que los osos estaban comenzando a salir de hibernaci n. La poca favorita de Emmett... como la Navidad para un ni o.

Estar amos cuatro d as fuera.

Hac a ya un tiempo que, con Edward, hab amos dejado de intentar hacer esas salidas m s cortas, ya que Emmett se desquitaba diciendo que, si nosotros tuvi ramos una vida sexual tan plena e intensa como la que l ten a con Rosalie, podr amos aguantar cuatro d as de caza sin problema.

La verdad es que con Alice ten a lo que necesitaba y me hac a feliz. Nunca precis m s.

Lo nico que no me gustaba separarme tanto tiempo de ella, y sab a que Edward sent a lo mismo con respecto a Bella.

S lo que con esta salida, ten a un mal presentimiento... Algo iba a suceder mientras yo no estuviera... y no me equivoqu .

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta, Alice se me acerc con una hermosa sonrisa, tom mi mano y me pregunt :

- C mo les fue?

- Como siempre contest , devolvi ndole la sonrisa . Lo nico que espero que Emmett haya quedado satisfecho, al menos, por un tiempo.

Se acerc a mi o do y susurr como para que nadie m s la escuchara...

- Si vas a estar como la ltima noche, cada vez que te vayas a ausentar, te prometo que no me importar a.

Me separ extra ado, pensando en nuestra ltima noche juntos, y no entend a que hab a tenido de especial. Aunque todas las noches con ella son especiales, pero para que me dijera algo as , deber a haber sido algo extraordinario, fuera de lo com n. Pero, no sab a de qu podr a tratarse.

En realidad, ese tema no era algo que me gustara tocar frente a toda la familia, por eso pens esperar hasta la noche para investigar.

Pas todo el resto del d a pensando en c mo hacerle la pregunta, y que no se sintiera mal de que no hubiera significado para m , lo mismo que para ella.

Cuando fuimos a nuestro cuarto...

- Alice, en verdad te pareci tan especial aquella noche? le pregunt , mientras la abrazaba.

- Por supuesto, es que no te esperaba.

Qu no me esperaba? A qu se refer a?

- C mo? se me ocurri consultar.

- Nunca pens que se te fuera ocurrir escaparte de Emmett y Edward. Ellos no se dieron cuenta?

Escaparme de Emmett y Edward? Cu ndo?... Qu hab a pasado?

- Recuerda que prometiste contarme todo cuando regresaras continu ella.

Qu iba a contarle?... Yo nunca me escap de Emmett y Edward, yo no hab a regresado... Pero si no hab a sido yo... Con qui n hab a estado Alice?

Un gru ido escap de mi pecho...

- Jasper, qu ocurre? me pregunt .

Por un segundo no pude contestar, hasta que despu s de tragar pesado, dije...

- Nunca abandon la caza.

Me solt , retrocediendo un par de pasos.

La cantidad de sentimientos que la inundaron, hicieron que me sintiera mal por lo que hab a dicho... Miedo, verg enza, culpabilidad, contrariedad, confusi n, pena, desesperaci n,... asco.

- C mo pas ? le pregunt , luchando conmigo mismo para conservar la calma. Sab a que hab a solo uno que podr a haber hecho algo as .

- No lo sab a empez queriendo justificarse.

- No te preocupes, y dime c mo te pudo enga ar estaba que sal a en ese momento para acabarlo.

Entonces, ella comenz a susurrar...

- Hab amos estado conversando con Rose y vine a buscar una revista que quer a mostrarle... Escuch un ruido que ven a de la ventana, y... ah estaba... Pens que eras t ... Sus ojos eran oscuros lentillas , pens y me pidi que no respirara... que se hab a enterado que de esa forma... podr amos... disfrutar de... nuevas sensaciones le costaba hablar, estaba confundida, pero yo quer a saber lo que hab a pasado, as que no la detuve y le di tiempo para que me lo contara todo. La estaba torturando y me odi ... Me explic que hab a aprovechado un descuido de Emmett y Edward... para escabullirse... porque quer a estar conmigo... hizo una pausa m s larga ... Un par de horas despu s, se fue... diciendo que cuando regresara... me contar a lo que hab a pasado... Jazz, te juro que no lo sab a.

Quiso acercarse, pero la esquiv ... A ambos nos doli aquel gesto que hice.

Me apresur a la puerta, baj las escaleras y sal de la casa con direcci n al peque o claro...

Iba dispuesto a matar a William. Lo que hab a hecho no ten a nombre, porque ni siquiera se le podr a llamar traici n .

Por m s de media hora estuve llam ndolo, pero el muy cobarde no apareci . Intent seguir el vestigio de su aroma, pero hac a mucho que no hab a ido all . As que fui al pie de la ventana, donde el rastro era mucho m s reciente, pero un par de kil metros m s all , desaparec a...

Vencido regres al claro.

Me qued ah toda la noche. No pod a regresar a la casa. No sab a como actuar con Alice. Sab a que ella hab a sido utilizada, pero era algo m s fuerte que yo.

Cap tulo N 12: Huye mientras tengas piernas

Si hay algo que voy a agradecer, es que aquella noche Edward no estuvo en casa. Con Bella se hab an ido a la de ellos. De lo contrario, era m s que probable que habr a tratado de haberme hecho sentir mejor, y yo no quer a eso. Yo quer a matar a William con mis propias manos. Era lo nico que me har a sentir mejor.

El dolor que l hab a provocado en m , era cruel.

Hac a poco que hab a salido el sol, cuando una voz me sobresalt ...

- Jazz, qu haces ac ? era Emmett.

- Em contest , disculpa, pero quiero estar solo.

- Oye, qu pas con el duende que tienes por esposa?... Anda por la casa, con cara de vampiro luego, me mir un segundo . Bueno, est n tal para cual.

- Emmett, en verdad que quiero estar solo.

Por un momento, me mir evaluando mi comportamiento...

- Si me necesitas, s lo av same. Yo te ayudar en lo que quieras.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, era como si hubiera sabido lo que quer a hacer, y se estuviera ofreciendo para ayudarme a deshacerme de William.

- Gracias susurr y l se regres a la casa.

Continu en el claro el resto del d a, intentando poner en orden mis ideas, pero la furia que sent a no me lo permit a. Se hab a atrevido a enga ar a Alice... que no merec a que jugaran as con ella. Si ten a algo en mi contra, bueno, yo estaba ah , pero por qu ella.

Por un segundo, en medio de mis cavilaciones, cre recordarlo... pero aquella imagen estaba unida a un gran dolor.

Cuando hac a algo m s de media hora que el sol se hab a ocultado, un nuevo ruido, volvi a sobresaltarme...

- Jasper... no vas a regresar a la casa? esta vez era Edward.

- No s contest , siendo sincero.

- Todos est n preocupados me cont . Alice no ha querido decir nada de lo que sucedi , y yo he respetado eso... Pero, Jasper, ella no tuvo culpa alguna en lo que sucedi .

- Y crees que no lo s ?

Sab a eso, pero tambi n sab a que no pod a enfrentarla. Tendr a que decirle que la perdonaba, pero aquello no ser a cierto. No ten a motivo para perdonarla, ella no hab a hecho nada... solo William, mi hermano.

- Claro que lo sabes. Olvidas que puedo escucharte?... Pero, tambi n la escucho a ella, y si no puedes decirle que la perdonas, pueden pasar muchas cosas que te van a afectar mucho m s.

- No es as de f cil... Acaso t podr as?

- Aunque quisiera, no me puedo poner en tu lugar. Pero, si no eres capaz de superarlo, esto s lo puede empeorar.

Empeorar? No lo cre a posible, pero l ten a raz n. Aquello era s lo el principio. Lo malo es que no lo vi, hasta que fue tarde.

Edward despu s que dijo eso, se dio media vuelta y me dej ah .

Estuve considerando regresar, y de hecho lo hubiera cumplido si cerca de la medianoche, un nuevo ruido, claro que esta vez distinto, no me hubiera detenido... Son mi m vil...

- Al .

- Qu bueno saber que ya regresaste!

No lo pod a creer... Ten a el descaro de llamarme... era William.

Por respuesta s lo gru .

- Por tu reacci n, supongo que Alice ya debe haberte contado de nuestro peque o encuentro ri . Debo decir que tienes un gusto ex - qui - si - to separ la palabra por s labas.

- D nde est s, maldito cobarde? sise .

- Lo suficientemente cerca, como para complicarte la vida; y lo suficientemente lejos, como para que no me encuentres.

- Aseg rate que as sea, porque sino, huye mientras tengas piernas, que si te encuentro, me encargar de que sea lo primero que pierdas lo amenac .

- Te dije que no te deshar as de m tan f cilmente... Te necesito y seguir haci ndote la vida imposible, a ti y a los que est n contigo... hasta que aceptes estar conmigo.

Fue lo que me dijo, lo que me hizo perder el control y me desesper .

- Por qu ? Por qu quieres que te acompa e? Desde los once a os que no sab a de ti! Hasta llegu a olvidarte! Qu te hice?

- Nada... S lo que debes estar conmigo... Yo soy tu hermano, no esos extra os...

- Y por qu Alice? sise . Necesitaba saber la raz n.

- Nadie te va a separar de m ... Ni siquiera esa la ltima palabra la escupi .

- Te matar gru . Si vuelvo a verte, te juro que lo har .

Y cort la llamada... Volvi a sonar, pero no contest .

No entend a por qu hac a todo eso... Qu necesidad ten a de m .

Al d a siguiente, cerca de mediod a, me di cuenta que no pod a seguir ah ... Necesitaba de mi peque a chispa, la extra aba. Con lo que decid regresar a la casa, ya que si ella necesitaba que le dijera que la perdonaba, eso har a... Total, se era el nico fin en mi vida, hacerla feliz.

Aunque, no estaba preparado para lo que encontr ... s lo que en realidad, fue con lo que no encontr ...

Cap tulo N 13: Para qu quiero mis labios, si tus besos los perd

Fue cuando cruc el umbral de la entrada, que una oleada de sentimientos me abati .

Tristeza... enojo... resentimiento... Las miradas de todos los que estaban ah , me acusaban... Lo hac an y yo no entend a el motivo. Qu podr a haber hecho?

- Qu ocurre? pregunt y por mi mente pas el nombre de William.

Fue a ese pensamiento que Edward contest :

- No. Esta vez no fue l... sino que t me contrari su respuesta, y continu . Te quise advertir que esto pasar a, pero no quisiste escucharme... Alice se fue.

Qu ? Alice? D nde? No era posible que ella se hubiera ido.

- Iba a ir a Denali, con el clan de Tanya me contest Edward a mi pregunta no verbalizada . Ayer estuvo todo el d a consider ndolo, por eso fui a hablarte, y hoy temprano se despidi ... Te estuvo esperando, pero como no llegaste... cort ah la frase.

Algo en mi interior se negaba a aceptar lo que me hab a dicho, por eso susurr :

- No te creo.

Y sub a nuestro cuarto.

Pero, l ten a raz n... Alice se hab a ido... Faltaban varias de sus cosas, aquellas que la acompa aban a donde fuera.

Entonces, me inund un vac o...

Siempre hab a considerado mi existencia como un cuarto oscuro, donde Alice era mi chispa de luz... Pero, en ese momento, me di cuenta que mi existencia no era aquel cuarto, sino que era la Nada, y Alice era lo nico que ten a, lo que llenaba la Nada. Y ahora que no estaba, era como si yo mismo hubiera desaparecido.

Mi pensamiento volvi con William. Si no hubiera sido por lo que hizo, yo hubiera estado con ella. Entonces, me percat que su llamada hab a hecho que no regresara aquella noche.

Ser a posible que se hubiera sido su prop sito?

l me dijo que me har a la vida imposible... Bien, ya lo hab a hecho. Hab a logrado que Alice se alejara, y por como hab a encontrado a mi familia, no cre a que le fuera a costar que ellos tambi n me dieran la espalda.

- Te oigo y no puedo creer que seas t era Edward, que me miraba desde la puerta del cuarto.

- Pero soy yo repuse con dolor, ya que aquella frase me hac a recordar, como William hab a enga ado a Alice.

- Jasper, siempre te he tenido por un luchador. No puedo creer que te dejes vencer as de f cil, especialmente si nos tienes a nosotros que siempre te apoyaremos.

Yo me sent a pesimista. Quien siempre me infund a esperanza era Alice; y ahora, no estaba.

Pero, Edward ten a raz n. Yo era un luchador. Eso era lo que me hab a hecho sobrevivir tanto tiempo, en condiciones adversas.

- Analiza esto fr amente continu . Porque si no lo haces, eso va querer decir que William gan ... que logr derrotarte y de la forma m s sencilla, sin que al menos hayas prestado resistencia.

Definitivamente, l ten a raz n.

Cuando termin de decir eso, se iba a ir y le dije:

- Gracias.

Porque eran las palabras que necesitaba.

Me mir , me sonri y gui un ojo. Luego, se fue.

Comenc a analizar lo que hab a sucedido desde que William hab a aparecido en mi vida. As como Edward me hab a aconsejado...

Desde un principio, l hab a nublado mi parte anal tica. Tambi n me di cuenta que mi habilidad no funcionaba con l, al igual que las de Alice y Edward... Me pregunt si la de Bella tendr a alg n efecto en l...

Lo otro es que si bien, l siempre me dijo que quer a recuperarme , tambi n se mostr interesado en mi familia, m s all de s lo conocerlos. Me estar a mintiendo?... Al parecer, William ten a la costumbre de enga ar... Un m todo de sobrevivencia?... Era posible.

Algo me dec a que l ten a un plan preconcebido y que lo hab a ido variando, a medida que iban pasando los hechos. Me hab a contado que l pensaba que yo tambi n era un lic ntropo, pero que algo le hizo quedarse... Qu hab a sido ese algo?

Cuando conoci a todos, algo debi haber pasado... Era se el error que hab a cometido? Al que se refiri antes de que saliera de la casa?

Deb a admitir que se hab a tomado muchas molestias despu s de eso.

Tiene que haber estado vigil ndonos, as se enter de la salida de caza. Con lo que supuso que Alice no dudar a, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Lo que me molest especialmente, fue la concomitancia que se produjo entre mi deseo de arreglar todo con Alice, y la llamada de William.

Ahora, ten a dos opciones sobre qu hacer... La primera era ir a buscar a ese maldito cobarde, para terminar con su existencia si no quer a dejarme en paz. O, la segunda, era ir a Denali a buscar a mi peque a chispa, pedirle perd n y convencerla que regresara conmigo.

Entonces decid ir por mi chispa... Para m no hab a nada m s importante que Alice.

Con ella a mi lado, no me importaba lo que se propusiera William, ya que ella era mi todo.

Baj en una exhalaci n, dirigi ndome a la cochera y tom la moto que me hab a regalado Edward, para dirigirme a Denali.

Cap tulo N 14: Contigo soy mejor persona

Aquel regalo de Edward me gust bastante, pero utilizarlo en ese momento, me hac a pensar el Alice. En las veces que la hab a convencido de dejar el Porche estacionado en la cochera, y me acompa ara en la moto. En la forma en que me rodeaba con sus brazos y se sujetaba a m ... Recuerdos alegres, pero que ahora, dol an.

Para no deprimirme con eso, comenc a pensar en lo que le dir a. En verdad, que hab a arruinado todo al haber actuado como lo hice. Nunca deber a haber dado la impresi n de haberla culpado por lo que hab a hecho William.

Fue s lo pensar en l y que casi rompo el manillar de mi veh culo.

Para tranquilizarme, volv a pensar en Alice, y con eso supe que ella deber a haber percibido, cuando tom la decisi n de ir a buscarla... Rogaba porque no fuera tanto su dolor, que no quisiera verme y se hubiera ido de ah .

Aument la velocidad, y no la disminu hasta tener a la vista la casa.

Cuando llegu , ella me esperaba fuera, pero sus ojos estaban tristes y reprochaban mi est pida actitud. Estaba dolida, decepcionada... se sent a traicionada, y yo era el traidor.

Me acerqu ...

- Alice comenc a hablar , lo siento... No deber a haber adoptado esa actitud, aunque t la malinterpretaste... Nunca te podr a culpar por lo que sucedi . En eso hay un solo culpable, que es William...

- No, Jazz me interrumpi ella , quien est malinterpretando las cosas, eres t ... Yo no me fui por tu actitud... Lo que sucedi con William me ha hecho reevaluarme.

- Qu quieres decir? pregunt , porque lo que estaba entendiendo, no me gustaba.

- Lo siento dijo bajando sus ojos , pero no s si a n te amo.

- C ... mo? tartamude .

- Jasper, no quiero herirte... herirme? Me estaba asesinando! Aquella noche fue especial... Tal vez, demasiado.

- Quieres decirme que amas a William? le espet .

- No... S lo que no estoy segura de seguir am ndote... S que a tu lado soy mejor persona, pero tambi n lo podr a ser al lado de un buen amigo...

De pronto, no s si dej de escuchar o de entender lo que me dec a. S que la miraba y ella segu a hablando, la ve a mover sus labios, pero mi cerebro no asimilaba lo que dec a. Lo nico que pasaba por mi mente, eran un mont n de preguntas: La hab a perdido? Ya no me amaba?... Puede el amor desaparecer as , de repente? Todos esos a os que est bamos juntos, hab a sido un iluso?... Un amigo? Eso era para ella?

Me di vuelta para regresar a la moto, porque no pod a soportar lo que me estaba diciendo...

- Jasper, d nde vas? y detect algo de ansiedad en ella.

- Cuando sal de la casa, sab a que ten a que hacer dos cosas... Una acabo terminar de hacerla... Ahora, voy a hacer la otra.

- Vas a buscar a William?

- Voy a matar a William correg .

En menos de un segundo, se interpuso en mi camino.

- Jazz, es tu hermano... No puedes matarlo.

- Tanto te doler a que lo hiciera?

- No tanto como a ti... Recuerda que te conozco. Si llegaras a da arlo, esto se volver a en tu contra en ese mismo instante...

En ese momento, me detuve a analizar los sentimientos de ella, y no hab an cambiado desde mi llegada, a n me reprochaba mi est pida actitud...

- Alice, por favor, perd name y record las palabras de Edward: ...si no puedes decirle que la perdonas, pueden pasar muchas cosas que te van a afectar mucho m s . Si necesitas que te diga que yo te perdono lo que pas con William, lo hago... Te perdono... Todo porque me perdones y vuelvas conmigo.

- No quiero volver a herirte... William ya prob que puede hacerlo, a trav s de m ...

- No la contradije . S lo que con lo que hizo, se enter la nica forma en que puede vencerme... Sin ti me vuelvo d bil, t eres mi fuerza.

- Pero, vas a ir a buscarlo.

Sab a que ella pod a verlo en mi futuro, porque yo no hab a cambiado de opini n.

- l me dice que me quiere a su lado a cualquier precio, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti o del resto, por l... La verdad, es que no quiero pelearme con William, si se hubiera sido el caso, le hubiera pedido a Emmett que me acompa ara, que se ofreci a ayudarme. Pero, tampoco, quiero que siga hiriendo a quienes amo.

- Entonces, d jame acompa arte... la mir con aprensi n Para que sepa que ha perdido el tiempo. Que a n seguimos juntos, y que nada har variar eso.

Por un segundo, lo consider ... Era una provocaci n abierta, pero necesitaba mi chispa, mi todo, conmigo.

Muy a mi pesar, asent .

Ella tom mi mano, y la llev a sus labios, donde deposit un beso c lido, para susurrar:

- Hay muchos ojos.

Entonces, me di cuenta que del interior de la casa, llegaban a mis o dos varias risitas.

- No te vas a despedir? le pregunt .

- Ya lo hice, antes de salir y me hizo un gui o.

Ella no cambiar a, y me alegraba eso.

Nos subimos a la moto y regresamos a la casa, felices... Mi Nada se hab a vuelto a llenar.

Cap tulo N 15: La verdadera verdad

Me tom un d a antes de ir a buscar a William y Alice me acompa .

Empezamos su b squeda en el peque o claro, pero no hab a regresado a l en bastante tiempo.

Entonces, record que me hab a dicho que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, como para complicarme la vida; y lo suficientemente lejos, como para que no lo encontrara . Por eso, decidimos ir a Forks, recorriendo el pueblo un poco para ver si pod amos captar su esencia, pero sin resultado.

Reci n, en ese momento, Alice me dijo:

- Hay un solo sitio donde puede estar.

- Cu l? pregunt con curiosidad.

- La Push luego, me explic . l puede pasar tranquilamente por humano, y si llegaran a relacionarlo contigo... l es un lic ntropo.

- Tienes raz n, pero qu podemos hacer para corroborar esa idea.

- Pid mosle a Carlisle que trate de saber si se esconde all .

As nos dirigimos a la casa, para explicar lo que pensaba Alice y Carlisle llam a Sam Uley... Y mi peque a chispa ten a raz n, William se encontraba all .

Carlisle le advirti que tuvieran cuidado con l, ya que era traicionero. Y le solicit que le dijera de mi parte, que quer a hablar con l.

As , un par de horas despu s, escuchamos que golpeaban a la puerta, y Edward me dijo:

- Debe ser para ti.

- Quieres que te acompa e? ofreci Emmett, y yo s lo negu con la cabeza.

Alice se puso a mi lado y tom mi mano. As fuimos a la puerta, la abr ... era William, y salimos... Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para tener algo de privacidad en nuestra conversaci n.

Cuando nos detuvimos...

- Vaya, qu sorpresa! exclam , mir ndome al lado de Alice Pudiste traerla de vuelta!

- Eso para que veas que no podr s separarnos... Como dijiste hace tiempo, mi familia es diferente al resto de nuestra especie... Nos une el amor, y yo la amo lo suficiente como para comprender que ella no tuvo culpa alguna en lo que pas .

- O sea, qu no te import ?... Guau! Alice, lo vamos a pasar sensacional los dos!

- No volver s a enga arme otra vez le contest ella seria.

- Pero, no me digas que no te gust ... No fue lo que me dijiste esa noche... A n me acuerdo de tus palabras...

- Para ah ! gru , y las palabras de Edward me hicieron enfocarme. Deb a analizar todo esto fr amente, y lo que intentaba William era todo lo contrario.

Reci n en ese momento, me hice consciente que Alice me sujetaba, para que no me lanzara en contra de mi hermano.

- Desde que llegaste has estado enga ndome le acus . Hay algo en ti que entorpece nuestros sentidos, pero logr darme cuenta de esto... Ahora, dime de una vez qu quieres, por qu no s lo te vas.

- En realidad, debo darte cr dito... Tienes raz n con respecto al entorpecimiento. Es una defensa natural de los que son como yo... Es uno de los motivos por los cuales a n existimos... Pero, esto no es suficiente. De lo contrario, no estar amos en el tope de las especies en peligro de extinci n... Los tuyos, en Europa, han dejado a penas un par de docenas de los m os... Lo que te dije, era cierto, te necesito. S que contigo a mi lado, no tendr a necesidad de esconderme... Por un momento, llegu a pensar que tu familia podr a acogerme, pero cuando estuve con ellos, me di cuenta que nunca podr a encajar... Por eso, quiero que me acompa es... Somos hermanos. Soy tu verdadera familia. No puedes darme la espalda.

- Y t dijiste: como necesito a Jasper, voy a separarlo de su familia, me voy a aprovechar de su compa era, y l vendr conmigo , no?... Tomaste decisiones equivocadas... en ese momento, hice una pausa m s larga, ya que record a William ... Ahora, ya te recuerdo... Siempre tomaste decisiones equivocadas. Eras imprudente. Hiciste sufrir a nuestros padres, hasta llevarlos a la muerte. Fue por eso que me enlist . La transformaci n me ayud a olvidarte. L stima que volviste.

- Jasper...

- No, Will... A los once a os, te fuiste; y el d a que enterr a nuestro padre, tambi n te enterr a ti... Me contaste que fuiste donde estaba nuestra casa... Fuiste al cementerio?... All hay tres tumbas: la de nuestra madre, que muri dos a os despu s que te fuiste, llor ndote; la de nuestro padre, que lo hizo cuatro a os despu s que ella... con la esperanza que regresaras. Muchas veces pens en irme tambi n, ya que me quedaban mirando y sab a que pensaban en ti... La tercera tumba tiene tu nombre...

- Las vi me interrumpi , s lo que no son tres, sino que cuatro. Yo hice que pusieran una l pida con tu nombre. Porque pens que tambi n estar as muerto, luego de Galveston.

- Gracias. Eso te lo agradezco... Pero, no por eso voy a ir contigo, ni voy a consentir que quieras integrarte a mi familia... De hecho, ellos no te admitir an, ya que despu s del enga o que te atreviste a realizar, ninguno te quiere en las cercan as... Por lo mismo, si quieres continuar con tu existencia, te aconsejo que te alejes lo m s que puedas de nosotros. De lo contrario, ellos o yo mismo, pondremos fin a tu temor en forma definitiva.

Tom la mano de Alice y nos regresamos a la casa.

El resto del d a, permanec absorto en muchos recuerdos que por mucho tiempo tuve enterrados.

Cuando lleg la noche, Alice se me acerc e hizo que subi ramos a nuestro cuarto, donde expres un deseo:

- No sabes cu nto quisiera que todo esto no hubiera ocurrido... William s lo vino a complicar nuestras existencias.

- No pienses en eso me contest ella, y me hizo acercarme para besarme.

Dos d as despu s, Rose y Emmett, estaban conversando en la sala, cuando l me dijo:

- Jasper, no es cierto que yo gan en nuestra ltima competencia?

- Qui n te dijo eso? le pregunt .

- Quedaste tendido en el suelo... As que yo gan .

- Edward le dije al que hab a sido el rbitro , qu dices t ? Qui n gan esa vez?

- Bueno, si lo ves desde la perspectiva de Emmett, l tiene raz n. T quedaste tumbado en el suelo.

- Quiero la revancha! exclam . Sab a que eso era lo que quer a mi hermano, y yo quer a distraerme.

- Cu ndo? Ahora? me pregunt Emmett.

Acto seguido, todos volvimos a salir...

Entonces, viv un gran d j vu.

Volv a volar por el aire y aterric de espalda sobre el suelo.

Cuando me recuper , me puse de pie. Mientras, escuchaba la risa atronadora de Emmett.

Al menos, prefer a esa risa a la de William.

- De acuerdo le dije , t ganas, por ahora... Ya voy a saber c mo lo hiciste dos veces, y entonces, te voy a volver a retar.

- Qu dos veces ? me pregunt extra ado, y con mi visi n perif rica me di cuenta que toda mi familia me miraba igual.

- Hiciste el mismo movimiento de la ltima vez le dije.

- Si lo hubiera hecho, te hubiera ganado y no te hubiera pedido la revancha... Te encuentras bien?

- Claro confirm , ya que as me sent a . Pero, fui yo quien te ped la revancha, porque Edward dijo que eras t el que hab a ganado.

- Jazz dijo entonces el aludido , yo no estuve aqu para la ltima competencia entre Emmett y t . Fui de caza con Bella.

Alice se me acerc y me acarici la cabeza...

- Fue duro el golpe coment .

- Eso o el asunto de William me trastorn verdaderamente.

- William? me pregunt .

- Mi hermano.

- Tienes un hermano?... Otro hermano? me pregunt Bella.

- S , William, mi hermano gemelo, el que es un lic ntropo... no entend a qu suced a.

- Emmett dijo en tono de orden y muy seria Esme , quedan estrictamente prohibidas estas competencias luego se me acerc , por el otro lado de donde estaba Alice . Voy a llamar a Carlisle, para que vea qu te pas .

- Por qu ? juro que segu a sin entender nada.

- De d nde sacaste tanta tonter a? me pregunt Rose D nde se ha visto a un vampiro con un hermano lic ntropo? Y todav a... gemelo!

- Es mejor que te recuestes hasta que te vea Carlisle me dijo Alice y me llev a nuestro cuarto, donde me oblig a tenderme.

Cuando lleg Carlisle, me dijo lo mismo, que l no conoc a a William y le parec a incre ble mi historia.

Lo so ? O es cierto que, el golpe que me di en la competencia con Emmett, me hizo imaginarme todo aquello?

No s , pero ya no seguir d ndole m s vuelta... Es preferible pensar que aquello no sucedi ... Hermano gemelo?... Un desvar o de mi mente!

Ep logo: La explicaci n de Alice

A Jasper le afect mucho todo lo que sucedi con su hermano gemelo, William.

Por eso, habl con la familia, para borrar todo vestigio de los d as vividos despu s de aquella competencia.

Pod a confiar en que ellos ayudar an, pero ten a el problema que aquello se viniera abajo, si William decid a reaparecer en la vida de Jasper. Por lo que ped la ayuda de Edward y Emmett para que llevaran de caza al amor de mi vida; y as , yo poder hablar con su hermano.

Luego de que me autorizaran a entrar a La Push , pude hablar con aquel lic ntropo, que hab a trastornado nuestras existencias.

All logr convencerlo que si l promet a primero, no acercarse a Jasper otra vez; y luego, no abandonar La Push , nosotros lo proteger amos en caso de necesidad extrema, ya que yo sab a que los quileutes pod an ayudarlo en ese sentido.

Lo mejor fue que me hizo caso. Y ahora, s lo esperaba que cumpliera su promesa.

S que aquello ha confundido mucho a Jasper, pero estoy segura que lo superar , ya que me tiene a m y a su familia, que siempre lo apoyaremos... Aunque sepamos que tiene un hermano, que se llama William y que es un lic ntropo.

FIN. 


End file.
